The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night
The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (伝説のスパイロ 永遠の夜 densetsu no Supairo: eien no yoru in Japanese) is the second video game in the Legend of Spyro trilogy. It was released for the PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS and Wii. Gameplay Many elements of the game are the same as The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning. Spyro must travel to the end of a level in a linear fashion and defeat the boss at the end of each level, defeating enemies with his combat moves. Spyro will learn different breaths from the Chronicler, who is met in dreams which occur to Spyro during the course of the game. The breaths are a tool for defeating enemies. They come in different elements; fire, ice, electricity and earth. Spyro can also use furies, which are big blasts of elemental magic. Spyro is required to obtain a certain amount of purple gems to be able to use these skills. Spyro is able to learn the skill of "Dragon Time" from the Chronicler. This skill allows Spyro to slow down time. He can use this ability to jump on platforms which are too fast to land on with his normal speed. He can also use this ability to defeat enemies easier. Throughout the levels there are forty items called "quills". Each "quill" collected gives the player 5 pieces of concept art. Setting The Eternal Night continues the storyline established by A New Beginning, which ended with the defeat of Cynder, a black dragon in servitude for an enemy named Malefor, the Dark Master. In The Eternal Night, a new antagonist, Gaul, the Ape King, has risen to power and is intent on resurrecting Malefor on the Night of Eternal Darkness. Story The story began with Spyro following Cynder through the swamps and jungle surrounding the Dragon Temple. Spyro caught up with her and asked her not to leave, revealing that he does have feelings for her. Cynder then left saying she doesn't want to cause pain and suffering to anyone, especially Spyro. When Spyro was about to chase Cynder, he collapsed. A voice emitted in his dream and Spyro regained his fire element and was shown a vision of a great tree. After Spyro woke up, an Ape army attacked the Temple. After Spyro repeled the attack, Ignitus, the Fire Guardian, tried to locate Cynder, but found a vision of Spyro by the base of a great tree. Spyro claimed that he kept seeing haunting visions of a mountain draped in shadow and darkness, beneath the two moons. Terrador, the Earth Guardian, realized that was the Mountain of Malefor. Spyro also claimed that a voice, called the Chronicler, came to his dream and showed him that tree. The Guardians were shocked and Ignitus told Spyro that the Chronicler is an ancient dragon of immeasureble wisdom and was often interwoven with tales of doom. The Guardians became incresingly worried about the Celestial Moons coming into an eclipse. Ignitus sent Volteer (the Electric Guardian) and Cyril (the Ice Guardian) to the mainlands to learn what news they can, and sent Terrador to the Shattered Vale to warn everyone living there about the darkness spreading in the mountain, while Ignitus stays behind and went to search for Cynder. Spyro had been assigned to go to the Ancient Grove to seek out the tree that he saw in his dream. While searching, he was summoned into a dream by the Chronicler again to regain his ice abilities and showed Spyro a vision of a terrible king-like Ape, leading an huge army of Apes going to the Mountain of Malefor, shouting, "...The Well of Souls!", another name of the mountain. After Spyro woke up, he eventually found the great tree, but it later turned out to be a monster called Arborick and Spyro defeated it. After that, a group of Pirates, led by a captain named Skabb, wanted Arborick for "entertainment" in a fighting arena, but that changed when the Pirates wanted Spyro to "cooperate", so they knocked him unconscious. Spyro later awoke, finding himself in a cell. Battle after battle, Spyro had defeated many challenges that the Pirates threw at him, including the Blundertails, Giant Scorpions with ape riders were modeled after the Buffalo Beatles in A New Beginning, and the Ravage Rider, a small pirate ship with cannon balls and flame throwers, similar to Steam, the final Boss on Munition's Forge in A New Beginning. Also included was the Executioner, similar to the Ice and Electric Kings in A New Beginning as well. Spyro was summoned yet again by the Chronicler to regain his earth powers and told him more about the Well of Souls and the Night of Eternal Darkness and told Spyro to find him at the Celestial Caves at the White Isle. After that, Spyro recieved a message from another prisoner called Hunter of Avalar, saying that he had become Spyro's ally. Later on, Spyro was forced to fight Cynder in a final match, but she told him about her plan for escape, but it was cut short when an Ape army attacked and captured Cynder. With Pirates on their ships in chaos, Spyro managed to defeat Skabb, and escaped. After he escaped from the Pirates, the Chronicler summoned Spyro in his dream again to regain the power of electricity and showed him a vision of Cynder in chains. When he arrived at the White Isle, Spyro overcame tough challenges of his elemental skills and he eventually found the Chronicler, who told him about Gaul, an Ape King who led the raid at the Temple at the night of Spyro's birth and stole Cynder's egg. Spyro insisted the Chronicler on what will happen to Cynder and learned more about her past and where was she taken. The Chronicler told Spyro about Malefor, the Dark Master. According to him, Malefor was the first purple dragon to exist; his raw power allowed him to master practically every elemental power. When his growth failed to stop, he was exiled by the Dragon Elders, but after that, he built an army of Apes and taught them how to use dragon magic. Malefor's sheer wage of his malice splitted the earth and created the Well of Souls; where the Apes have established, in effort to revive Malefor at the Night of Eternal Darkness. The Chronicler wanted Spyro to hide from the Apes until a later time, but Spyro insisted on going to Cynder’s aid. When he got to the mountain, Gaul ordered Cynder to attack Spyro. When she attacked Gaul instead, he knocked her out and challenged Spyro himself. During the fight, the lunar alignment came, and the evil energy it generated was channeled through Spyro. He used his immense power to kill Gaul, and then leaped back into the beam of evil energy. Cynder awoke and knocked Spyro out of the beam, freeing him from the beam's power. When the alignment passed, the mountain crumbled around Spyro, Sparx and Cynder. Spyro used his time fury powers to encase them in a time crystal to protect them. The story continued in The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. Levels *Night Temple *Ancient Grove *Pirate Fleet *White Isle *Well of Souls *Elemental Dreams Voice Cast * Elijah Wood as Spyro * Billy West as Sparx * Gary Oldman as Ignitus * Kevin Michael Richardson as Gaul/Terrador/Sniff * Martin Jarvis as the Chronicler * Mae Whitman as Cynder * Corey Burton as Volteer/Additional voices * Jeff Bennett as Cyril/Mole-Yair/Scratch/Additional voices Ratings *GameInformer: 6.3 out of 10 *IGN: 3.6 out of 10 *GameSpot: 5.0 Category:Games